


an anniversary

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Venetian Blue Drabbles [16]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Anniversary, Cormoran Strike's Love Language is Gift Giving, Drabble, Gen, Gift Giving, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “What’s this?” Robin asked, plucking at a ribbon.





	an anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This was from an anonymous tumblr askbox prompt- sorry about the wait, friend! Hope you enjoy!

“What’s this?” Robin asked, plucking at a ribbon.

“G’on, open it,” Cormoran said, not making eye contact.

Curious, Robin pulled it apart, knowing he must’ve had a shopgirl wrap it.

Inside the box lay a nameplate, a twin for his, reading ROBIN ELLACOTT in gold.

“What- it’s lovely,” she said, bewildered but touched.

“It’s been a year,” he replied. “Since you, y’know. Stayed on. Thought you ought to have one.”

“Oh.” She hadn’t thought he’d remember the anniversary, but he remembered everything. “Cormoran, it’s perfect. Thank you.”

He shook his head. “You’ve been great. You earned it.”

She only smiled.


End file.
